El inicio del chack
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Aun en realidades alternas, las cosas empezaron casi igual. Chack, Yaoi. ¡Feliz Día del amor y la amistad a todos!


¡Holitas mundo! Sí, soy yo, después de una ausencia largiiiiiiisima aquí me tienen de vuelta. Jeje, espero que me tengan piedad porque es 14 de febrero y no me arrojen demasiados tomatazos por dejarlos sin actualizaciones tanto tiempo (que bien merecido lo tengo).

Este fic está dedicado a todas las fans del Chack ¡Que tengan un bonito y muy dulce Día del amor y la amistad!

También les dejo el link de un video que hice, y aunque no lo diga en la descripción, ese video también se lo dedico a todas mis lectoras bonitas que me dejan sus estupendos Reviews, no sé qué haría yo sin ellas: www. youtube watch?v= TpaFuezGQ4M.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_**±El inicio del Chack±**_

"_Ohhhh Somebody_

_Ohhhh Somebody_

_Can anybody find me_

_Somebody to love?"_

_-Somebody to love by Queen_

8 am, la hora en que ambos Jack, sin saberlo, se levantan, se dan una ducha, después de ordenarle a alguno de sus robots que les prepare el desayuno, se visten con su habitual ropa negra y bajan a desayunar; una vez que acaban de consumir su comida el parecido se acaba.

El primer Jack baja a su laboratorio en el sótano de la enorme mansión donde vive, pasando su tiempo entre sus invenciones, los gritos de Wuya y, si tiene suerte, yendo a la caza de un nuevo Shen Go Wu.

El segundo Jack toma su mochila, sale de la pequeña casa que habita en solitario y se dirige a la Preparatoria donde estudia a pesar de tener solo 14 años; pasando su día entre las clases y la compañía de Vitani, su única amiga.

Sin importar las diferencias de sus vidas ambos Jack se sienten igual con respecto a la suya: **algo **falta, no importan sus fallos o triunfos, cuanto se esfuerzan o trabajan, nada tiene sentido sin ese **algo**.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Aquel había sido un buen día después de todo, decidió mientras le daba los últimos toques a su todoterreno, aun si no había conseguido el Wu en la mañana ya podría robarlo después.

Ni siquiera los reclamos de Wuya lo desanimaron, y cuando oyó que la bruja gritaba algo de un nuevo Shen Go Wu activado no pudo evitar sonreír. No sabía porque pero tenía la sensación de que aquel era un día especial.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Se encontraba en la azotea de la escuela, solo (lamentablemente los horarios de Vitani no siempre coincidían con los suyos), mirando el cielo, ponderando sobre aquella extraña sensación que tenía desde la mañana. Era como si estuviera ansioso, alerta, pero muy contento, casi como si esperara que en cualquier instante alguien le diera una agradable sorpresa.

-Hola, fenómeno.

Ni siquiera cuando oyó aquella molesta voz la sensación se fue.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-Si fueras tan amable de entregarnos ese Wu- le dijo Omi con esa sonrisa de buen samaritano que ni el mismo se creía.

-Ven aquí y quítamelo- le respondió poniéndose el nuevo Wu en el pie invocando- ¡Sandalias Monzón!- enseguida la magia del objeto alargo sus piernas a una distancia considerable.

Casi enseguida perdió el equilibrio por el cambio repentino, cayó esperando el impacto con el suelo, en su lugar se encontró sostenido por unos fuertes brazos.

Al levantar la vista se encontró con el hombre más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ya había reconocido la voz como la de Raimundo, un chico que lo odiaba desde que se conocieron, así no le sorprendieron los comentarios despectivos, lo que no se esperó (al no dignar con una respuesta estos) fue que el brasileño lo empujara contra la valla, mucho menos que esta cediera ante su peso y se viniera abajo.

Por unos terroríficos instantes se encontró desesperado por asidero, no encontrándolo y cayendo de manera irremediable.

Aunque la altura no era tanta, temió por su vida, deseando al menos que fuera rápido en lugar de comparecer lenta y dolorosamente en una cama de hospital.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba siendo sostenido por un par de masculinos brazos. Al voltear se quedó sin aire al ver la persona más magnifica que había conocido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Chase Young, encantado de conocerte- dijeron ambos pelinegros al mismo tiempo, con una sonrisa confiada y un brillo de interés en sus ojos dorados.

A pesar de lo… **perfectas** que eran sus vidas los dos se habían llegado a hartar de tanta facilidad en las cosas y todo les parecía aburrido. Así que ambos encontraron refrescante a ese niño de exótica coloración que les había caído casi literalmente del cielo. Era hermoso, casi como un ángel, excepto por ese cabello y ojos que recordaban a un demonio, dándole un toque malicioso que lo atrajo.

Claro, eso fue antes de enterarse de lo molesto y ruidoso que podía llegar a ser el pelirrojo, sin embargo, nunca olvidaron aquella primera impresión.

Por ahora, se limitaban a oír las palabras cargadas de admiración.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-¿Chase Young? ¡¿Cómo en Chase Young, el más más grande súper genio malvado de toda la historia Chase Young?!

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-¿Chase Young? ¡¿El campeón internacional y nacional de artes marciales, ese Chase Young?!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Parece que tengo cierta reputación- respondieron los pelinegros ensanchando sus sonrisas.

Ambos Jack casi exudaban admiración y amor a primera vista.

Lo demás, como quien dice, es historia.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Y ahí está ¿Qué les ha parecido? Quería hacer algo con un poco más de lemmon pero al final no pude sacar suficiente tiempo, ya lo subiré después.

Y quiero decirles que pienso empezar dos nuevas historias con el otro Jack y el otro Chase que espero les gusten.

¡Nos vemos! ¡Lidya fuera!


End file.
